Mente Embrollada
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [GxB] La mente es un nido de embrollos cuando se lleva a cabo lo esperado, lo tan anhelado, que no te queda más que pensar, que todo ello es imposible...tanto como un beso.


_**Mente Embrollada.**_

Le había besado y aún no podía creerlo, por más que sus labios aún se mantuvieran levantados, separados sólo por unos cuantos milímetros, a pesar del magnetismo que el Emperador conservara en su boca tersa, blanda y completamente apetecible.

Aún cuando sus ojos, los de ambos, estuvieran semiabiertos, expectantes a media luz y a media visión. Por que en el cerrado entorno, aún estaban prendados uno del otro a trabes de las pupilas. Con la iris brillante. Mágico.

Se adelantó de nuevo para besarle otra vez, pero la mano en su pecho le detuvo. No era de rechazo, lo notó cuando se cerró en su ropa; y el otro se dedicó a mirarle, a notar con sus ojos aún como delgada rendija de observación, sus gestos, sus propios ojos, la nariz puntiaguda, sus labios hinchados, pidiendo más. Abiertos solamente lo necesario para exhalar un suspiro acalorado, con tal bochorno en el cuerpo, que no podría consigo mismo. No mientras sus manos siguieran temblando, o su cuerpo temblando o su alma temblando…

Todo el temblaba. De deseo, de miedo, de impaciencia, de impotencia. De felicidad, de pasión. Podría estar temblando por todo ahora, y si no estuviera ahora mismo siendo sostenido por aquel ligero roce del puño en su camisa; habría caído de rodillas en el sitio. Aún temblando.

Sonrió, con ese sarcasmo tan suyo y no suyo, que casi pareció hiriente. Pero no tenía otra sonrisa, y el otro lo sabía. Por eso le devolvió una más dulce enterado de aquello, no por nada se conocían como la palma de sus propias manos. Aunque aún tuvieran secretos entre ambos, ahí iba uno menos al olvido.

Ban casi rió. Era ridículo si se ponía a pensar, todos los medios por los que trató de negarse esa atracción, como el imán atrae al hierro, el Emperador del Trueno lo había atraído a él. Hablando de una heterosexualidad tan inexistente como convencedora. Por que había engañado a todos, hasta a él mismo, con aquello. Aferrado a creer que aquello era verdad. Con uñas y dientes a esa convicción.

Y ahora si le llegó la carcajada, por que no había nada más ridículo que él mismo en ese momento, sucumbiendo de pronto a la tentación como cualquier mortal tentable. Y él no era cualquier mortal, era el gran Ban-Sama. Poderoso, ingenioso, talentosos…y completamente sumiso a la merced de esos labios tan carnosos, tan jugosos a sus dientes, a su boca, a sus propios labios. ¿Cómo soportar la descarga de pasión que aquel otro ser tan diferente a él, había logrado electrocutarle? El voltaje había llegado hasta su corazón, y ahora este se había detenido en el impuso de lanzarse a él y besarle. Y ahí acababa todo. Las cartas sobre la mesa sin siquiera ver la baraja.

¿Cuánto no se sorprendió al descubrirse a sí mismo acunando sus labios en los del otro, y más, al notar que éste le respondía? Y aunque el beso había sido de lo más casto al principio, y que no quisiera continuar más que con una leve mordía antes de separarse, que tratara de ocultar el delicioso saber de haber sido el primero en degustar ese manjar de labios, de aprovechar que podría burlar la inexperiencia. Sólo pensó en volver a besar. De recorrer con sus dedos la piel del rostro, bajo la camisa, ante brazos, espalda, muslos, piernas, todo. Quería tocar cada retazo de esa piel por partes dispersas para hacerlo un juego divertido. Pero se quedó en ello, y con ternura, más de la que nunca tuvo con nada ni con nadie, siquiera para sí mismo, entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los propios y se agachó a besar el dorso de ambas, la trenza de dedos hechas, las uñas, las yemas sobresaliendo…

-B-Ban-Chan…-suspiró apenas su amante, recuperando apenas la cordura o la conciencia o cualquier razón que se le hubiera ido.

-Shhhh…calla, baka…-murmuró, su mirada azul eléctrica centrada en las avellanas opalinas. Las palabras dichas tan suave y cerca que su aliento era tragado por su amado.

¡Qué bonito sonaba eso! Amante, amado, amando, amor…se degustaban sabrosas las palabras dentro de su lengua, queriendo dejarlas directamente sobre la otra húmedamente encerrada. Volvió a sonreír. Que pensamientos tenía ahora.

-B-Ban-chan…que bien que también seas homo…

Y un beso lo calló, como si la palabra no debiera ser proferida nunca, en un jamás de los jamases.

-Baka…no me compares con eso. Soy Bisexual –sonrió contra los labios sabrosos -. Soy de los que toman lo bueno de ambos lados.

La mirada confusa del Trueno se turbó aún más. Midou sonrió y volvió a besarle, ahora muy despacito y con más candor.

Por que Ginji, su amado Ginji, era lo mejor de cualquier parte…

_**OWARI.**_

· · · ·

No sé ni por que escribí esto, por que no estaba planeado. Son las tres de la mañana, debo levantarme temprano, hacer un montón de cosas, pero esto me ha salido sólo. Eh sí, no tiene ni sentido, y la frase de "Soy bisexual, alguien que toma lo bueno de ambos lados" es una que me enseñó un amigo obviamente bisexual. Me gustó mucho la frase, esa y "Cada quien hace de su culo un papalote" aportada por el mimo chico nñU. En sí, yo no pienso que Ban Midou (y tampoco Ginji Amano) sean heterosexuales ni homosexuales, sino que están en esa mitad de la línea entre en gusto de géneros.

Como sea, mi cabeza está fallando y ya tengo sueño. Si les gustó, dejen review, si no, también. De todas formas, tengan por seguro que todavía seguiré andando por esta sección. No por nada me fascina esta serie.


End file.
